


Blood and Flowers

by lovedthe_stars_toofondly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I thought I was gonna be nicer to you, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oof ouch and yikes I'm so sorry Alfons, TW for blood but Alfons just existing is already kind of a warning for that, Unrequited Love, guess not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedthe_stars_toofondly/pseuds/lovedthe_stars_toofondly
Summary: Canon stairway scene from Conqueror of Shamballa, but make it hanahaki, because that scene wasn't already painful enough, I guess-Also I hate coming up with titles lmao
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 9





	Blood and Flowers

“Our work’s in the final stage. I’ll be sleeping at the factory now.”

The words spat from his mouth more coldly than he meant them to, but...no. No, actually, he did mean it, every bit of ice in his tone. He was angry, and hurt, and Edward might as well know it.

Edward called after him. “Wait! Your sponsors are plotting a war!” Alfons heard Edward’s steps clomping on the stairs behind him—thump, clonk, thump, clonk, and with the slightest limp, barely perceptible but Alfons, oh Alfons, he always noticed—but didn’t stop or turn back to look at him. He was determined to get out that door and not let Edward stop him.

Edward went on. “They’re gonna start by invading my world-” his world, it’s always about his world- “and those rockets must have something to do with it!”

Alfons only half listened. The half of him that did was still too angry to care—it’s not like that world is real, anyway—and the other half...well, the other half was hoping Edward was watching his step, given he was distracted. He was so skilled with those prosthetics, it was amazing, but stairs proved to be dangerous if he wasn’t paying attention. Alfons figured he could catch him if he-

“Listen to me!”

Edward’s hand was on his shoulder. Alfons froze. Had Edward ever initiated contact before? Of _any_ kind? So Edward only cared to notice him when his fake world was in danger? Is that what it takes? Alfons’ chest felt tight.

Edward’s hand tugged on him, as if to turn him around—in Alfons’ mind, flashing briefly, Edward was pulling him into his arms, holding him, asking him to not go, to stay—and Alfons...finally snapped. He swung his elbow back, with intention to shake him off but colliding with Edward’s cheek, and maybe he didn’t mean to hit that hard but god he _did_ , he _really did_ and he felt _sick_ with himself as he heard Edward’s body land hard against the stairs. His chest tightened even more, his heart pounding, and just as he was half turned back to apologize a thousand times, to make sure Edward was okay...his lungs suddenly seized and spasmed around roots and vines, and he felt thorns ripping fragile flesh inside him, and he gave himself up to the attack, coughing hard, tearing more, collapsing to his knees and curling downward, clutching his burning chest and throat. Eyes shut tight while he choked, he felt the objects travel up and out, spat to the floor in front of him, plain for Edward to see.

Finally he was left gasping, hurting, half sobbing, bleeding, but no longer coughing, and he opened his eyes, blinking through tears. A small puddle of blood lay on the floor before him, a handful of delicate pink flower petals mixed in. It was not the first time he had seen them, unmistakable in what their presence implied. Even Edward would understand now, surely.

He caught his breath and turned his head slowly. Edward, standing again, stared at him in silent horror. Yeah, he understood.

“The truth is,” Alfons muttered, dropping his gaze and sitting back on his heels, “I’m running out of time.”

“Alfons... I...”

Alfons gave Edward a chance to finish his sentence, but the older boy didn’t take it. Alfons’ hands fisted tightly on his thighs. “You say this world’s not yours? Well, it _is_ mine, and I wanna leave proof that I lived in it!” His voice crescendoed and shook. “It’s a bit late for you to start caring now!”

“Wait- Alfons, I’m sorry-”

He should stop. He should shut up and run away now before he said something regrettable. But he can’t bring himself to. He pivoted to kneel facing Edward directly. “You _never_ cared! Not about this world, not about anyone in it, and especially not about _me!_ ” The tears were falling now, his body trembling. “You only care about your brother Al and everyone else are like ghosts to you! And you never let anyone forget it! I’m right here, Edward, and you don’t even _see_ me!”

Ah. There it is. The realization hit Edward visibly. Golden eyes widened and flitted between Alfons’ tear stricken face and the bloody petals on the floor. Those petals were for _him_. He took a step back, mouth hanging open silently.

“And you never will, will you? It’s too late now. If I can’t even die being loved, at least let me die doing something I love.” Alfons stood, slowly, a little wobbly, and Edward watched with worried eyes and reached out a tentative hand as if to steady the taller blond, but didn’t approach.

Alfons took up his suitcase again and turned toward the door. “Goodbye, Edward.”

He left. And just as he knew he wouldn’t, Edward didn’t stop him.


End file.
